


Closure

by faithseed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: It’s been about 15 years since the war and the students are now adults. Having been estranged for so long, Draco and Hermione finally meet again.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s a dumb little fic I wrote. Idk why I did but maybe I’m just tired of reading fics of Draco being unnecessarily rude so. I hope everyone enjoys

Draco had promised his father a new book, anything to keep his long days busy. So he set out after work to Diagon Alley and right into Flourish and Blotts. Lucius Malfoy had nothing better to entertain his days anymore. He was growing older, less capable of taking care of himself. His memory was failing him, surprising at his age, but they were told it was due to his time in Azkaban. Mother, bless her heart, did the most that she could but even she had a difficult time with her husband.

Flourish and Blotts was relatively the same as always, with a few modifications here and there. He walked towards the back, glancing every now and then at the names of the sections. The words 'Poetry & Short Literature' caught his eye and he turned down the aisle. That was, until his steps slowed to a stop, his silver eyes gazing towards the end.

A woman with bundles of brown curls was seated on the floor, gently flipping through pages and eyes skimming the text. She gave a sigh as she closed the book, placing it on the floor and picking another from the pile on the other side of her. She wore simple Muggle clothing, a pair of faded jeans and a red sweater. "Dammit," The woman cursed under her breath.

"Granger?" Draco decided it was time to reveal himself. More out of curiosity than anything, but also the fact that her brows were creased in frustration and she wore an slight frown.

Brown eyes met his as her head snapped up. She didn't respond as her surprised gaze took him in, trailing his figure and back to his eyes. His heart raced and he pushed it aside as unwarranted fear. Did she recognize him? Of course she did, he could see it in her expression.

Now that school was over- actually, that was many years ago- he rarely saw the witch. They worked in separate departments, and her fame slowly vanished as the years went on. Everything was normal, as she was just an ordinary witch. Ah, but he knew she wasn't ordinary. Hermione Granger was of course, the bright witch of her age, but she was so much more than that. If only he had applied himself more with his studies, he would have been right along with her. The Wizarding World would never be able to see just how much potential she offered.

"Malfoy? What brings you here?" Granger stood up now, collecting the discarded books and placing back in their respective places.

There was no spite or unease in her voice. They were grown now, it only seemed right. He was a downright prat in school, but there was no need for that now. "My father has requested yet _another_ book to read. He goes through them just as quickly now as you did."

A light chuckle came from her and she smiled. "No more excitement to be had now. I suppose books are a better alternative, though."

Draco flinched at her words, the meaning clearly there, but why did she smile while saying it? His father had been horrible to her in the past, especially as a former Death Eater. Perhaps he just took her words to a deeper level at his own guilt of having taken the mark and fought for the wrong side.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke quickly, shaking the thoughts from his head.

Now she seemed hesitant to speak, eyes darting away before setting back on him. "I was looking for a poem. It was one of my mother's favorites, and I wanted to read it at.." she trailed off, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. Her funeral is only two days away, but I haven't been able to find it."

His brows furrowed as he watched her sniffle and wipe her eyes. His heart skipped and he sighed, running his long fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't know."

"What?" Her voice was soft as she looked at him, brown eyes wide and wet. She cracked a smile and shook her head. "Oh, no, please. It's ok, I mean, I'm incredibly saddened by it, but I was able to spend time with her. I have to be strong for my father." Hermione stopped and put her hands together in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm taking up a lot of your time. You came here looking for something."

"Right." Draco cleared his throat and turned to the shelves crammed with fresh new books, yet his eyes found her again. She took her place back on the floor, going through yet another book. He pulled out a random book and gave her one last glance before paying and heading out of the store.

———

Seeing Draco Malfoy was certainly a surprise. She held no ill-will towards him, just she never expected to see him in the first place. After he left, she continued her search but eventually gave up, heading back home. The next morning, she received an owl carrying a single letter. She gave it a quick pet and a snack before the creature flew away. The letter was simple, the words written in a delicate cursive, inviting her over to the Malfoy Manor. She bit her lip as she read the signature. Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa's letter mentioned that Draco had told her about Hermione's quest for the poem and that she was fairly knowledgeable on Muggle poems now that it was all Lucius read. The woman wanted to help. She sighed as she sat down in her armchair, deciding what she should do. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

For the next thirty minutes she wandered around her flat, debating in her head whether it be a good idea. With a groan, she threw on some clean clothes and opened her Floo, calling out to the Manor in question. "Uh... Malfoy?"

"Granger? Come on over."

Hermione felt hesitant but she shook her head and stepped into the fireplace, closing her eyes and opening them again in a second. She stepped out to see Draco standing in the living room, eyeing her. "Um.. hello."

"I see you got Mother's letter. She's taking care of Father at the moment, but if you'd like some tea I can get you some." Draco motioned for her to take a seat as he waited for her response.

All she could do was stare at him for a moment. He was so different from their school days. Taller, leaner, older. He reminded her so much of his father, despite the cold stare. His silver eyes were softer but worn by the horrors he faced in the past. He raised an eyebrow quizzically and she felt her cheeks warm. She was staring too long. "Yes, thank you."

Hermione took a careful seat on the sofa, gazing around. The Manor was no longer dark and dreary as it had been the last time she was here. It was brighter and decorated with plants and floral designs. She figured Narcissa had a hand in it. There was a soft sound of music coming down the hallway, but she wasn't curious enough to go snooping around Malfoy's home to find out where.

Draco came back just in time, levitating a tray and placing it on the coffee table. "Here, hopefully you like mint." She gave him a look and he chuckled lightly. "It's all we have."

He laughed. Genuinely laughed. It was brief, but she smiled at that fact. "Thank you, I love mint." Just as she took a sip, Narcissa walked around the corner of the hallway and clapped her hands together.

"Oh Ms. Granger! I'm so relieved to see you made it! Draco told me he saw you yesterday and I _insisted_ that you come over for tea." The older woman came over, sitting beside Hermione and taking her hand. She had aged greatly in the many years, but unsurprisingly, she was still lovely to look at. "I was afraid you would turn my invitation down, considering our past."

The young witch almost spit out her tea, quickly setting it down and giving her a look. "It's fine. It was so long ago, I've moved on." She lied. Sometimes she had nightmares about it, but she couldn't hold it against the Malfoys. Draco had lied for them and it had been Bellatrix who had tortured her. "Thank you, for inviting me. Honestly." She sent a look towards Malfoy who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, Draco told me you were searching for a poem, for your mother? Do you remember anything about it?"

Hermione's lips pressed into a thin line as she shook her head sadly. "I can't. I know when I see it, I'll suddenly remember. It's just, like I can see it but I forgot how to read the words."

Narcissa watched her for a minute, contemplating, probably. She grabbed the last tea cup and took a sip, frowning. "Shall we look for it together? Lucius won't mind if we borrow some of his books." The older witch smiled as she rubbed the back of Hermione's hand. "If there's two of us, I'm sure we can piece it together."

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned. "I can't remember anything at all. And I don't want to take up your time."

"Nonsense! I have all the time in the world!"

———

Draco was silent the entirety of their conversation. He was anxious and although he didn't know why, he knew it had to be because of _her_. Deep down inside, he feared she'd break under her facade and scream at him. She may have moved on, as she said, but he certainly hadn't. So he sipped his tea, listening to them talk about poems. He didn't offer any assistance with their quest, choosing to get up and leave the room. When he came back, they were buried behind Father's books, occasionally smiling as they shared different writings.

Sitting back down in the chair, he decided to spend his time watching and observing the witch he was frankly unfamiliar with. So much has changed in nearly the last two decades, but so much has remained the same. Her hair, the way her nose would scrunch as she didn't agree with something, and even the look of wonder in her eyes as she learned something new.

The wizard put a hand to his face, realizing just how much he might have noticed her during classes. After several hours, Mother had left to see to Father again and Granger sighed as she closed yet another book and put it down. "No luck?" He spoke softly, glancing at her.

She seemed startled by his voice, as if she had forgotten he was there. "No, nothing. Maybe it's not in any books?" She closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know why I never thought of that. Maybe it was a love letter from my dad or just something in a story."

"Couldn't you just ask your father about it?" He hesitated on asking her, but he knew he should.

Granger didn't look at him, fiddling with her hands. "To be quite honest, we still aren't on the best terms. After I fixed their memories and explained it to them, he was furious with me. They ended up staying in Australia, but only moved back recently per my mother's request. Even now, it's hard to look at him without feeling like it's sort of my fault she's gone."

Draco absentmindedly reached over and placed his hand on her knee, giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's not. I'm sure your mother moved back to be closer to you." Having realized what he just did, he removed his hand and looked away. "I just mean, your mother wouldn't want you to blame yourself.

Her cheeks were a shade of pink and her big brown eyes stared at him incredulously. "Thanks, Malfoy. That just might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I," she paused as she sent him an endearing smile. "I really appreciate it."

He couldn't move, frozen in his seat as his heart raced dramatically in his chest. Never in a million years would he have thought to see her smile like that. Directed towards him, even. His face warmed and he covered his mouth with his hand, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah. Don't mention it." Quickly correcting himself, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe you could write your own poem?"

"That's a good idea." She smiled again and he damned her for it.

Granger didn't stay long after and he was mildly relieved and a tiny bit torn to see her go. Just the next day, he received a letter from her, thanking him again for the words he spoke. She had created a poem and was going to try to visit her father. His heart jumped when she asked if they could have tea again.

It seemed almost an hour since Draco opened the letter, yet he was still reading it, over and over. This was an unlikely friendship he got himself into, yet he didn't despise it in the slightest. His mother talked of them getting together, and as much as he denied her words, he never let the thought leave his mind.


End file.
